Severus Snape Explains Matters
by LovesRickman
Summary: Severus Snape decides that certain matters must be addressed after he reads some of the mature rated fan fics.


Severus Snape Explains Matters

By LovesRickman

Disclaimer. I own nothing. JKR owns my adored Severus. This is just my imagination carried away once again by our sexy Potions Master and what he might say if he read some of more mature rated fanfics out there. Have fun and please read and review! Pixie kisses to Aeryun for the beta.

I know what so many people think of me. What they whisper behind my back. For some reason my austere appearance and reclusive demeanor lead them to believe I am a homosexual. Gay, they call it. What a ridiculous term to use in relation to me. I am neither homosexual nor given to cheerful, playful displays of emotion.

Even when I do occasionally give in to the desire for a bit of buggery, it is a woman's body I crave. Women are quite simply the most fascinating creatures ever created. The way they can drive a man to distraction with both rage and desire in mere heartbeats. How they can drive you mad with just a look.

Mad to caress their silken skin. Mad to cover them in kisses. Alas, also mad enough to want to wrap your hands around their delicate necks and squeeze! Fortunately for me, I have always been able to resist the latter. Not easily mind you, but resist I have. I am not going to spend the rest of my life in Azkaban because a woman put me over the edge of civilized behavior! I may be a former Death Eater but I do have my sensibilities intact. Women are meant to be adored not brutally murdered. I can't deny that I have taken some by force back in the days when anger and contempt ruled my existence. Thankfully those days are long gone. Never again will I take a woman against her will. Seduce them every possible chance? Yes.

Note that I said WOMEN. Not girls in their late teens. Those who realize I very much prefer women tend to think that I would waste my time with giggling teenage girls. Perhaps it is because of my profession. Females at that age give me headaches, not erections. They have absolutely no idea of what pleases a man. Teaching potions is bad enough. Teaching the art of lovemaking is something I have even less enthusiasm for. While I have no problem instructing a woman on what pleases me, I don't feel that I should have to teach them every blasted detail! By the time they are old enough to attract my eye, they have learned at least something in the way of pleasing a man. Not to mention the fact that there is an important difference between men and boys. I am a man. A man who finds women to be as captivating as do I find teenagers of either gender to be annoying.

Women are irresistible in so many ways. Intercourse is only one of the delights I find with them. I can spend hours stroking a woman's hair; enjoying the silken texture cascading through my fingers. Having their silken tresses trailing down my chest and across my belly. The enticing scent of their shampoo, I have a decided dislike of most styling charms. Somehow they always end up sticky and most unpleasant to bury my face in. I do particularly love long hair on a woman. It is so intensely arousing that I have been known to discreetly follow a woman with long, flowing hair for blocks. Mesmerized by just the sight, longing to touch it.

A woman's eyes are truly the windows to their souls. So much resounds in them that words are often superfluous. Desire, amusement, anger all dance within their depths. I love to watch a woman's eyes when she is in the throes of a climax. The power there is enough to shame the sun itself. Just the light touch of their eyelashes on my skin is enough to make me moan with pleasure.

Lest you think I am in danger of becoming sentimental, let me tell you just how much I delight in a woman's body. While I have no quarrel with men who prefer their own sex, I can't say that I understand it. Making love to a man seems like a form of masturbation to me. Whereas a woman is so vastly different in scent as well as shape for a man, I don't see how one could possibly resist them for long. A woman's skin is so much more silken and the curves of their body beg to be stroked and kissed. All the little hollows and jutting curves. The way their shoulders dip in and out, begging to be traced with my fingers and tongue. The way their breasts fill the palms of my hands. The way their body scent changes during arousal. All the details that make me the Potions Master that I am.

I love potions for their subtle ways and the way it takes a sure, deft touch to make them perfect. I love women for the same reason. I love the way they react to me when I make love to them. The delicate touch I use for my potions, never fails to make a woman moan with desire when I use that same touch upon their bodies. Just as I use all my senses when I create a potion, so I do when I make love. How a man can fail to be aroused by a woman's cleft I will never know. That wonderful, mysterious part of their body which so very different than a man's blatant organ. The folds feel like velvet and the juices are the rarest of wines to my tongue. To feel them wrapped around my manhood is surely to touch the edge of the heavens themselves.

Now to disappoint all the women that have read thus far. I fear I am what most women would consider old fashioned and possibly selfish. Perhaps it is merely my nature but I do prefer taking the dominant position during lovemaking. Looking down on a woman as I fill her with my flesh and watching ecstasy steal over her face is such a pleasure. Truly I find my most satisfying release this way. I quite understand that women enjoy the Reverse Missionary. I too find pleasure, particularly in watching their bodies sway above me, I just I have my little idiosyncrasies. While I fully support a woman's right to her pleasures, they have the damnedest habit of pausing at the worst possible times. There I am, on the brink of satisfaction when they meet their own pinnacles and slow down or worse stop to savor the experience. This does not work very well in conjunction with the male physiology! Once I am on the path to my climax I become very frustrated if the rhythms are disrupted. In the woman superior position this almost invariably happens! Being the gentleman that I am however, I will let the woman collect herself before grasping her hips and either start guiding her in the proper direction again at a more satisfying rate or even better, rolling her over to take control of the situation once again.

Well, I fear I have blathered on long enough. Hopefully I have clarified my feelings about my sexuality to the satisfaction of everyone. If not, well just hope that you and I don't meet in a dark alley one day!


End file.
